Polyjuice Potion
by KitKat-Pyrophobia
Summary: Rose only became his partner in Potions because he was as smart as she was. She had no idea that she would have to turn into him for an entire HOUR. But, after he did nothing but annoy her, she decided to use it to her advantage. Rose/Scorpius Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I don't anything that has to do with the official Harry Potter! Promise!

**A/N: **For _**Ra'iira The Fiend**_, because if she wasn't nearly 20, and if I wasn't only 15, we would totally be married! :3

So yeah. Just another cutesy little fluff fic. They're quite immature in this. :D

Oh, and by the way, I know that this plot has to have been done before. But, I haven't been actually _reading _any Rose/Scorpius since there were only like 20 pages of stories... so, in my defense, I've never read one. So don't get offended or anything, because I'm writing from _my _mind, not anyone else's.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Polyjuice Potion," Slughorn boomed rather suddenly from the front of the classroom, causing Rose Weasley to jump and make an odd sort of splotchy line across her notes page in permanent black ink.

Scorpius Malfoy snorted from beside her, though he still faced the portly teacher.

She glared back, her face tingeing pink.

"—is a very peculiar potion. It's been used in history for good, evil, and everything in between."

Rose wasn't sure if she'd imagined it at first, but Scorpius's consequent reaction of gray eyes going straight down to equally gray ground proved that Slughorn's eyes lingered on Rose at the mention of "good" and Scorpius at "evil".

"We're finishing up a batch today in class. This particular potion takes around a month to brew, and I've had it stewing for that long. Your goal is to finish it within the hour, and at the end of class we will test its effectiveness."

Rose stood when Slughorn waved them to begin, planning to gather ingredients.

Scorpius laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'll get it,"

She rolled hazel eyes. "I can handle gathering Boomslang Skin, Malfoy." She moved her tingling shoulder from under his hand.

"I insist. Really." He said, flashing a smile that was probably meant to be charming, but only made Rose's skin crawl with annoyance.

Exhaling heavily, grudgingly, the redhead sat back down.

Walking behind her to the front desk, Scorpius tousled Rose's hair.

It took a great deal of Rose's self-control not to slap him, even though the gesture was almost cute… in a way. Her eyes quickly scanned the instructions on the front board, trying to get an overview of the work. The last line was fairly small print in comparison to the rest, and low on the board, so she stood slightly from her seat and squinted, trying her hardest to make it out.

A force suddenly bumped her chair from behind and her knees knocked forward, causing her to lose balance and fall flat against the desktop.

Anger, mixed with a bit of pain from the collision, rose from the pit of her stomach. Her face flaming like her hair, she snapped her head towards the blond beside her.

Scorpius had the nerve to stand there as if nothing happened, a smirk pulling up the corner of his mouth.

She sighed again, aggravation almost getting the best of her. _No_, she said to herself, _I'm going to be the mature one here. Hey Rose? Remind yourself why the _bloody hell _you fancy him?_

"Are you sixteen or six?" Rose scolded. His immaturity was very apparent that particular day.

"Are you done wasting time? Because we need to get this done," The blond countered.

Her mouth fell open. She glared at him and began to prepare the next step to changing the potion from the muddy brown substance to the essence of each other (Rose was quite sure that Scorpius's potion was going to black and taste like moldy cheese).

"So, you get to turn into me." He said after a minute of silence.

"'Get' to?" Rose scoffed. "As if that's a privilege,"

"It is. You know you only asked to be my partner in hopes that one day we'd be able to brew Amortentia and you could smell me in it. This is ever better than that, right?"

"I only asked to be your partner because you're the only person in here on the same level of intelligence that I am. Don't let it get to your head." She grumbled truthfully. The whole… butterflies-in-the-stomach-blushing-and-racing-heart thing came long after.

"You make it sound like there's nothing special between us, Rose,"

"There isn't." The redhead said bluntly, though his words did something funny to the back of her throat.

"If that's what you want to think. You know I'd stop the world if you asked me to," Something in his tone of voice seemed too sincere to be completely joking.

The redhead rolled her eyes. He always got her hopes up just a bit too high… "Just help me with this, will you?"

Scorpius sighed. "If I have to,"

After a rare hour without too much conflict, their potion was complete, save for the samples of each other.

"First done in class, of course," Slughorn chortled. "Test it out, then. We still have a bit of time left."

"Professor, do we have to really test it?" Rose asked, dreading having to be in Scorpius's body for an entire hour. She wasn't sure how she was going to handle it.

"I'd like to see the effectiveness of it, yes. If it's been done improperly, then the effects will only last around fifteen minutes instead of the complete hour." He nodded. "Plus won't it be interesting?"

"Yeah, Rose, it'll be fun." Scorpius said in his ever-smug manner.

She whipped her head towards the taller boy and glared. "Fine,"

"You need a sample of each others' hair."

"Take it from the back of my head, would you? I don't want it to be noticeable." He said, gesturing toward her wand.

Rolling her eyes, feeling rather vindictive, Rose performed a quick Severing Charm on a small cluster of hairs that fell in front of his face from being pushed back.

His eyes widened; he looked quite scandalized, his hand delicately reaching for the now-choppy piece of hair. "You—I said—"

She smirked, and reached to some nondescript lock of hair in the back of her head, performing her own Severing Charm and placing it in his goblet of the potion.

Rose couldn't help but feel a bit proud as it cleared into a nice silvery color (that she couldn't help a small voice in the back of her mind reminding her that it was the exact shade of his eyes), a sweet, perfume smell coming from it.

Scorpius narrowed his eyes at her.

She dropped the few fine platinum hairs in her own glass. After sizzling for just a moment, the foggy gray color faded into an almost shimmering pure white color.

The girl looked at him, bemused. She'd expected something even more disgusting than the original state of the potion, but the white was actually very pretty.

"Now, drink the potions." Slughorn instructed as if it wasn't obvious what they were supposed to do.

Smirking, Scorpius held his arm out as she was beginning to bring the goblet to her lips, linking their arms like in weddings when the bride and groom drink the champagne.

"Do you have to be so theatrical about everything?" She grumbled, knowing that it wouldn't make a difference if she uncrossed their arms or not.

He chuckled and tipped his head back, pouring the liquid in his mouth.

Rose, well against her will, couldn't move as she felt their arms pressing against each other, the smooth plane of his pale throat bared, Adam's-apple bobbing as he swallowed.

She did the same, in order to lubricate her dry throat. She blinked a few times, wondering why she was rendered immobile so many times around the Malfoy…

Pretending as if nothing happened, she brought her own goblet to her lips, drinking the potion. It tasted… like spearmint. Pleasant. Completely the opposite of what she thought it would.

"You taste like apples," Scorpius said nonchalantly, unlinking their arms.

She let out a disgusted noise, his words too loaded for her liking. "You didn't _taste_ me, Malfoy. You tasted my potion."

"What did I taste like?" He asked, sitting back against the desk.

"Your _potion _tasted like spearmint."

"So I tasted good?"

She rolled her eyes, ready to retort when an incredibly unpleasant feeling of stretching and melting and bubbling overtook her body. Judging by the strained look on Scorpius's face, he was feeling the same thing.

The pain didn't stop, only getting worse and worse, until she shot up nearly a foot and gained a very noticeable amount of lean muscle. Her body pulsed for a few seconds before the pain and discomfort completely subsided.

When she opened her eyes from the first time, she had to look down in order to see Scorpius. But, she didn't see Scorpius. She saw herself, as if she was looking in a mirror from above.

"Wonderful! Perfectly executed, you two! Outstanding!" Slughorn boomed.

Rose grimaced, crossing her arms as the older man moved to another pair's desk. The solidity of the limbs surprised her. She poked and prodded them until she felt just how muscular Scorpius really was.

"Can you stop feeling my body up?" Scorpius asked from in front of her in a high, feminine voice.

She flushed crimson. "I don't know what you're talking about." The low tenor of her voice made her jump a little.

"Fine. If you get to touch me in my body, I'll do the same." His hands went to his waist, trailing up her sides until he nearly reached his chest…

Rose slapped his hands, feeling completely violated. "Stop that!"

"Hey, you can't hit me! I'm a girl!" He said, his hands swinging back down to his sides.

She huffed, crossing her arms again.

"Don't do that in my body." He said, looking disgusted.

"Don't do _that _in _my _body!" She countered, disliking the look on her face and the superiority in her posture.

"Do what? This is how I stand."

She inhaled, running a hand through her hair. It was like fine silk between her fingers… she rather liked it.

"Would you rather me stand like _this_?" He asked, maneuvering his body into a rather… provocative pose, using the desk as a seat as he crossed one leg over the other and leaned back, his chest pushed forward.

"Scorpius!" She hit him again, blushing.

He snickered evilly.

"Ugh!" She groaned.

He smirked at her.

"So we're stuck like this for an entire hour?" Rose asked, running a hand through her hair again as an excuse to feel it between her long, thin fingers again.

"Don't sound so miserable, Rosie. You've never looked better."

"You'd better be glad that I wore pants today, Malfoy, otherwise you'd be seen in a skirt." She suddenly regretted the fact.

He looked like he was imagining it, a look of horror on his face. "Thank you, Rose."

She smiled.

The bell rang then, signaling the end of that class. Slughorn wished them a good day, and the two walked out of class together. Rose felt like her center of gravity was lower, causing her hips to move forward, resulting in a kind of swagger that she never knew was completely natural for his body… it was just common knowledge that Malfoys learn to strut before they learn to walk, but she thought he did it on purpose.

Rose began to part ways with him in order to get to her next class more efficiently, but a hand seizing her arm suddenly pulled her back to the reflection of herself.

"Oh no you don't. No one knows that we're in each others' bodies, and I'm not about to let you do something ridiculous in _my _body." Scorpius mumbled, pulling her aside.

Rose took great offense to his statement. "Do you expect me to sabotage your life in the one hour I'm in your body? Wow, thanks for having faith in me, Malfoy." She walked away from the secluded little area back into the crowded hallway, feeling something heavy weighing on her chest.

"You mean you didn't even consider that I would do the same thing?" Scorpius asked, catching up to her.

"No, I didn't."

His eyebrows rose to nearly his hairline.

"What could I possibly do to you, anyway?"

"I don't know… make me fail a test or something," He shrugged.

"Why would I—" She groaned and shook her head.

"Sorry, really, I just thought… since you don't like me…" He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

He had a point. She really _didn't _like him (no matter how her ridiculously high heart-rate contradicted her), especially now that he admitted to having so little faith in her.

In a split-second decision, Rose decided that she would live up to his expectations. She racked her brains for something that would be embarrassing (but not too cruel), hilarious, and easy to recover from within an hour…

"Rose Weasley," She blurted out loudly enough for the entire hallway to hear.

Scorpius snapped his head towards her, looking terrified.

"I am madly in love with you!"

The look on his face was no less than priceless. Shock, embarrassment, horror… it was to die for. She could only imagine that it would look better on his aristocratic face.

"What are you doing?" He demanded quietly. The hallway had suddenly gone quieter than normal.

"Living up to your expectation," She said grudgingly, and then continued in the booming tone, "It all started back in First Year, when—" Her words were suddenly cut off as another mouth came crashing up to hers.

Rose really _was _about to push him away… to call him disgusting and slap him and yell at him and storm away in pure distaste and ignore the fact that her heart was beating in double-time…

But then he tightened his hold around her neck and pulled her closer to him. And there was a sudden shiver down her spine that made her hands magnetically close around his waist.

She wasn't sure whether he was doing this to keep her quiet, or if he was doing it because he wanted to… but Rose didn't want him to stop. There was something too amazing in the feel of their lips (as foreign as they were) against each other.

So distracted by the feel of his lips pressing on hers again and again, the roar of blood in her ears, and the wolf-whistles of some of the people around them, she didn't even notice that she was shrinking, her muscles dissolving, her hair lengthening and curling onto her head. Her neck was suddenly craning upward to reach his lips, and she moved her arms from his waist to his neck in order to make the reach just a bit easier.

Moving her hand up higher, she ran her fingers through hair that felt silky-smooth.

And she broke apart from him, suddenly realizing that they were in their original bodies again. Her breath was labored, her heart racing, her face cherry-red underneath her freckles.

Rose avoided Scorpius's eyes, looking down at the floor. _That was… amazing_.

A low chuckle sounded from above her.

"What was _that _for?" She asked when she was able to find the tongue to speak. Her voice was back to normal.

"Well," The blond began ever-casually, "That was what I imagined would happen when I told you that in my own body, so…"

At first, she was very confused by his statement. And then comprehension dawned, and she blushed even redder, her heart lifting into her throat. Rose was suddenly very aware of how close together they still were, the electricity coursing through their bodies…

His fingers gently tilted her chin upwards to where she was looking at his face.

His eyes were so pretty, so distracting… his face was holding a beautifully genuine smile instead of the sarcastic smirk she always saw…

His lips were so _inviting_…

Scorpius leaned down again, his arms pulling her closer by her waist.

And, she didn't know what sort of spell was cast on her to let any of that situation actually _happen_, but…

She let him kiss her.

And she kissed him back.

Enthusiastically.

And she loved every bit of it.

And when they broke apart after remembering that they were still in the rather crowded hallway between classes, Rose recalled that it was a bit weird that they were themselves again after only a short time (they hadn't been kissing for an entire hour, had they?)…

"You messed up the potion!" The redhead gasped, feeling completely betrayed.

"_I _did? You're the one who couldn't take your eyes off me for long enough to stir the damn thing." He furrowed his brow.

She glared. He had a point. "I still think you're an annoying prat," They easily reverted back into their bickering relationship.

He grinned, and whatever force was acting against her better judgement let him link his arm around her waist and walk her to her next class.

And she couldn't honestly say that she disliked anything about it.

* * *

**A/N:** So, that kiss… I guess Rose could say it was an (*take off sunglasses) out of body experience? (PUNS FTW!)

Right, so… I hope that all of you little fluff-crack-babies got your fix… starting next Friday, there won't be much of that for quite a while. (I'm going to be posting "_Uprising_" then :D)

Ra'iira, I hope this didn't disappoint! And I hope it didn't disappoint any of you other readers!

Well, _**please review**_ in any case… and _**add to favorites**_ if you'd like :D Oh, and _**Author Alert **_if you're interested in any of my future stuff :D

Bye!

_KitKat Pyrophobia_


End file.
